


Tug Me Closer

by DarkAliceLilith



Series: Kinktober 2019 [10]
Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: M/M, Open Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 09:11:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21159188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: They had all gotten drunk, then all stumbled back to the hotel they were staying at. Though on the way up to his, Mike had found him and he barely had the door closed before they were on one another.





	Tug Me Closer

**Author's Note:**

> For the kinks: frottage.

Stan’s back hit the wall, making him grunt from the impact. There was a whispered ‘sorry’ from Mike, before Stan was pulling him in for another heated kiss, sliding his tongue along Mike’s and tasting the alcohol they had earlier at the Loser’s annual gathering. 

They had all gotten drunk, then all stumbled back to the hotel they were staying at. Though on the way up to his, Mike had found him and he barely had the door closed before they were on one another. He hadn’t brought his wife to this trip, though she knew she wouldn’t have minded the extra guest in their bed. It wasn’t so long ago that Mike had visited them and they all ended up together in the same bed.

He grasped Mike’s hips, tugging them closer, both of them moaning as he started to grind against him. It wasn’t enough and he started to undo Mike’s pants, shoving them down before shoving his own down. This time it was Mike who pulled them flush together. They both moaned as their cocks touched and then they were moving against one another. Holding each other tightly, their kisses getting messier the closer they got to climax. 

A memory surfaced in his mind. It was a little hazy, they had been drunk then too. Two high schoolers drunk off the wine that Richie had stolen from his parents cabinet. The Losers had had a sleepover on the farm, and they had snuck out to the field to be alone, doing exactly what they were doing now. A laugh bubbled out of Stan at the memory.

“What was that about?”

“Thinking about that night at the farm,” Stan replied, smiling at Mike. “Our first time together.”

Mike smiled and kissed him again. “I remember that night. It was amazing.” They shared another kiss and Mike grabbed Stanley’s hips, holding him still so he could thrust against him. Stan moaned, fingers curling into Mike’s shoulders. It didn’t take much longer for them to come, Mike first, then Stan a few seconds later as Mike wrapped a hand around his cock to stroke him. 

They stood there for a moment, exchanging soft kisses as they both came down from their high. “We should go to bed,” Stan mumbled, though the thought of letting go of Mike even for a moment made him frown. “Much more comfortable there and I promised to call Patty before I fell asleep.”

Mike reluctantly let him go and they stumbled towards the bed, pulling off their clothes as they went. Mike lay down behind Stan, wrapping an arm around him and pressing a kiss to his shoulder as Stan facetimed his wife. It took a moment, but her face appeared on his phone, a smile appearing on her face as she saw the two of them.

They chatted for a moment, before Stan put the phone down and turned towards Mike, giving him a kiss. “You ready for another round or are you too tired?”

“How about we see how we’re doing in the morning?”

Stan nodded, snuggling closer to Mike and giving a soft sigh. “Goodnight, Mike.”

“Night, Stan.”


End file.
